


【Undertale/SF】愿景

by Niu_Tomato



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk/Sans (Undertale), F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Married Couple, Married Frisk/Sans, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you."
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niu_Tomato/pseuds/Niu_Tomato
Summary: *sf交往前提，pe后，女福，私设多bug多*ooc与逻辑不明预备，有啪暗示情节注意
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【Undertale/SF】愿景

**Author's Note:**

> *sf交往前提，pe后，女福，私设多bug多  
> *ooc与逻辑不明预备，有啪暗示情节注意

有谁在冷冷的盯着。

这早成常态，却仍让Frisk打了个冷颤。毒蛇样的视线来自四面八方，汇聚在自己和恋人身上。

女子皱了眉头，侧身替身形娇小的骷髅抵掉部分寒意，交握的掌更紧密地贴近对方带着手套的骨掌，即便她知道Sans并不在意。

－－

地底的冒险已经是十七年前的遥远传说，怪物们早就取得和人类共处的资格。

不过可别轻忽人类的排他性。

勉勉强强同意了怪物是另一形态的智慧生物后，却又明里暗里的划分人类和怪物。

例如，现今法律并不承认跨族婚姻，人与怪物生下的孩子无法拥有身份户籍，普罗大众多半也不太接受跨族情侣的存在。

Frisk和Sans首当其冲的成了受害者。

因此，即便和平协定颁布，Frisk也没能从怪物大使的位置上退下。

繁荣城市里仍有华灯无数，却是已届深夜。棕发女子倚着末班公车的窗，望着整片萤火般的灯明涌流向后，才盼来心心念念的家。

入了玄关，轻拉上门，Frisk连忙褪下踏了一整天的高跟鞋，就怕鞋跟扣击地板的声响惊醒在不远处沙发上酣睡的Sans。蹑手蹑脚走近，发现骷髅腹腔处倒摊着一本厚书，一边茶几上的桌灯还亮着，立在桌角的番茄酱料罐剩了四分之一。

是在等她吧？明明平日看上去漫不经心，倒也不代表Sans不知道要关爱她啊。

想了想还是不愿惊扰恋人，Frisk入了卧房，换下套装，搬起薄被回到客厅，将被子铺在Sans身上后熄了灯，自己则待在书房里接续处理工作。

屏幕亮起，快速记录下今日会议概要以及确认明日行程后，Frisk点开自己的信箱。

果不其然，除去广告和公务信件，余下不外乎是些立场敌对的人们寄来的辱骂、嘲讽或恐吓，足足数十封，几乎灌满她的收信栏。

夜里荡着几声滑鼠喀击的音响，止不住心中难耐，她又一次点开了那些信件。

「别看了吧。」

不知道看了几封，心情也愈发低落之际，冰凉硬质的触感敷上眼睑，熟悉的慵懒嗓音让Frisk意识到Sans终究还是醒了。她偏头，望着身上还挂着被子的骷髅----大概是瞬移过来的，她想。

「该睡觉了，不然你可要通宵了，Frisk。」

Frisk这才感觉到身躯的疲惫，几乎压垮了她。

「可我还得洗漱呢。」女人阖上笔电：「Sans先去睡吧。」

「虽然我认为那些小事没什么区别，不过…」Sans阖上一边眼眶：「嘿，你开心就好。」

－－

「嘿，Frisk，你要的咖啡。」

浓郁的香气将Frisk的注意力牵引回来，她望着眼前笑的灿烂的女性同事Martina，点头道了谢，接过对方手里的黑咖啡。

「现在可是休息时间呢，Frisk这是还在处理大使的事情吗？」Martina瘫坐回一旁的办公椅，眼神不时的往Frisk桌上的荧幕瞟去。

Frisk轻笑：「不，只是在把之前落下的工作进度补齐。」

「啊，真是辛苦啊，虽然已经有了怪物大使的身份，为了生计还是得出来做做小职员呢。」Martina坐着也不安分，一边转着身下的办公椅，一边又补了一句：「Frisk感觉起来还真是个大忙人。」

「我倒是挺感激Warren先生还肯收留我的，」Frisk的十指停止在键盘上飞舞，完成任务的她舒着手臂，轻轻勾了嘴角：「虽然我的出席率也够他头疼的了。」

「Dreemurr，上头给我们单位的工作，今天完成。」不知何时出现在Frisk面前的同事「乓」一响顺势把一沓厚重的文件资料甩在她的办公桌上，旋即转身就走，见状Frisk唇边的笑意敛了不少。

「喂，搞什么，凭什么这么大的工作量都是Frisk做啊？而且这个期限是怎么回事？」Martina的反应可就直接的多。

那人回头瞥了一眼，凉凉说句：「她可是大名鼎鼎万人吹捧的怪物大使，怕什么？大不了她摆架子别做，那拖了整个团队的后腿就是她的过错了。」

Martina闻言不满地起身正要与其理论，对方却是头也不回的离开了，气的Martina狠狠跺了下脚。

「只是些行政处理罢了，不是什么难事。」

Martina回头，听着Frisk稍稍翻看那叠文件后平静地几乎冷淡的安慰，忿忿地扯了一部分的文件过来。

「这次他们太过分了！我一定要帮，不许拒绝！」

－－

那些多出来的文件终究是让Frisk加了班，所幸Martina是个得力助手，距常规下班时间一个小时后她们便完成了所有工作。

挥手道别Martina后Frisk撞见了一位意外之客，蓝兜帽的骷髅伫在办公大楼正门不远处，对着她眨了眨眼睛。

「Sans？最近你的实验室不是有件大专案吗？怎么这个时间点有空过来？」Frisk语调里浅浅诧异中埋藏着的惊喜，似乎取悦了骷髅怪物，他摊着双手，状似无奈的回应。

「有台仪器赌气的正是时候，于是我就来接我的女士啦。」

「噢，那我岂不是让你久等了？」

「我这把懒骨头倒是享受了一段站着的睡眠时光。不过也许我能求个香吻作补偿？」

「想的很美。」

一人一怪没有抄捷径，而是走着路回家。沿途Frisk听着Sans说笑话，起初总是憋不住的抿唇偷笑，渐渐地想到了某些事，又沉寂下来。

「Sans……这个社会迟早会接受我们……吧？」

双方之间徒剩车水马龙的喧闹，好些片刻后，骷髅才开口回应：

「据我所知人类接受同性婚姻也花了几个世代的时间。也许我们还得再等等，谁知道呢。」

那究竟得等多久呢？

如今年方二十五的Frisk，忽地对时光的流逝恐惧起来。

－－

这不知是和平协议签订后，第几次有机构邀请她前去演说了，却可以说是相当临时的一次。

仔细清查过行事历确认当天没有重要会议，甚至为此提前做好相当一部分的工作事务，Frisk递上假单时仍旧是抱着些许歉意，幸亏上司Warren先生向来厚待她，也不过是扫过请假事由，便笑着准了假。

Beam大学的校风多元开放，鼓励各类歧异思想相互碰撞－－也难怪会邀请Frisk，换做校风保守一些的学府，是万万不敢让她这般具争议性的人物出现在校园内的。

把一场半小时的演讲说的精彩绝伦，于Frisk而言是驾轻就熟。这在后续反应热络的问答环节中也得以体现。

「第二排穿着青色毛衣的男士，请提问。」

「谢谢，Dreemurr女士。」被点名的男性青年顿了顿后站起来：「呃嗯……我现在有点紧张，因为我很崇拜你的。请给我几秒钟。」说罢他呼了一口气，这拘谨的模样令场内群众笑了几声。

Frisk微笑，轻点头同意。

「…咳，就这么问吧。你自从担任大使以来，其实也受了…不少议论。然而你似乎一直都志向坚定。」

「你是怎么做到的？为何坚持这么长时间都不气馁？」

「不，其实现阶段的我还是蛮气馁的。」Frisk摇了摇头：「想想也过了这么久了，有好多人从小看着我，到现在都上大学了，我还没从怪物亲善大使这个头衔毕业呢，怎么不会气馁呀？」

底下观众的笑声在礼堂里回荡着，Frisk也微笑着，掩去心底的落寞感慨。

－－

是夜。

绵绵长吻搅浑Frisk的理智，柔软身躯承受着情人的疼惜，肌肤似熟透的莓果转为可口的玫红，半睁的双眸潜藏着深渊，津液滋润过的唇水光点点，在Sans的调弄下逸出妩媚幽晦的歌吟。

却在Sans撕开那薄薄的方形塑胶包装时幽幽叹息。

Frisk揪紧了骷髅身上仅有的白色衣衫，平日里端庄的女人化作水蛇缠住情郎，同时为其舒展最柔嫩的花蕊，迎合着，任凭着他蹂躏，任由他粗重的喘息洒在耳边。

他们交融着，这不愠不火的温度着实挠人，也起不了什么作用。只闻Frisk在飘飘然越过顶峰时绵软的长哼后，嘀咕了什么。

伏在她身上的Sans没能说什么，向来平静的白色光点仍旧难以窥探。

「我想要个孩子。」

这是他伴侣无法实现的心愿。现在的他们不被允许有个完满的家。

「我知道。」Frisk嗓音微哑，也不知是为了方才的春宵还是此刻的失落：「我们现在要不得孩子。他没有未来。」

可她是人类，短暂的生命。她走后，谁能替她陪着Sans？

又或许只是为了让自己在挚爱的怪物们面前留下稍微长些的纪念这样自私的理由罢了。

在一切都是空谈时，动机似乎也没了检验的必要。

－－

「人和怪物通婚，那和猪通婚有什么区别？」

冷笑着吐出极为难听的论述，这就是她现在面对的对手－－无知的名嘴，在无需负责言论的论坛节目里恣意妄为。

窝火、不甘、诧异、不解、悲哀。

交杂难言的心情差点让Frisk控制不住，她强压下苦涩，身躯却微微颤抖。

敌方的高谈阔论也没有因此停止。

忍让，寻机和解，以双方都能妥协为大前提，这样的辛劳换来了什么？

「怪物终究是异种，和畜生归一道，给牠们权利？就是个笑话！」

「您说的内容有误。」

大使的声线较往日少了温润，多了清凛。

「怪物和牲畜是不同等的存在。」

「胡言乱语。怪物怎么就……」

「请先生尊重我发言的权利。」

Frisk的音量不大，却是凌厉了起来，霎时间划破了在场所有人发声的可能。

「怪物有思想，有自我意识，有语言文字，有历史记载，更有许多著作。他们有完整的社会制度，有埋葬习俗，有传说信仰，有流通的货币，还有科技层面的开发。核心的技术难道不是人类想要获取的资讯？还有魔法的原理？」

「承认吧，虽然本质上有所不同，但怪物是另一种形态的智慧生命。固然有优于人类以及劣于人类之处，但是他们和我们一样有能力并且有权利表达爱，何况早有案例证实怪物和人类可以孕育后代，跨族的孩子们在身心发育上目前也没有出现任何问题，那些孩子唯一的困境是现今我们的社会不承认他们的存在。」

Frisk不再颤抖，她不自觉站立起来，周身激荡着坚定。

「这就是我所要争取的。因为我看不见局限人类和怪物相恋的合理缘由。」

－－

有人说，自那次Frisk的强硬反击后，主求温和改革的大使不复存在，倒是诞生了一位革命家。

这说法是既偏离实情却又贴合着实情的。

总之，这件几乎不可能的任务，却在Frisk龄届半百时圆满落幕。

－－

Frisk抚着自己些些转灰的发丝，凝视着镜中眼角处的细纹，轻轻叹了口气。

终究是她太贪婪了点。

即便日前她和Sans终于成为法律上合法的夫妻，心中的遗憾却是挥之不去。

随着年华老去，她的经期越来越短，如今想要再怀孕就不是那么容易的事了。

「结果还是来不及。」

轻啜一口和煦午后的红茶，Frisk似是喃喃自语道。

「heh，你知道我不介意的，frisk。」

「得了吧，你对好多事情都不介意。」Frisk难得像个幼稚的小丫头白了丈夫一眼。

「当然，你除外。」

「老头子，油嘴滑舌。」  
fin.


End file.
